


No Longer Enemies

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble on a reconciliation that would have been so easy to add in the last episodes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Enemies

                Sora’s image on the monitor had just disappeared that Shun was already sprinting towards the tower.

 

                He didn’t exactly know why he was so determined to save the Academia traitor’s life. Sure, now that Sora had switched sides, it made him a valuable ally, but there must have been more…

 

                Concealing his concern by blasting the windows, he jumped off Rise Falcon and started running, searching for a clue. He found one quite fast. A brightly colored lollipop wrapping. He knew he was on the right path.

 

                With all the smoke, Sora heard footsteps before seeing the tall silhouette moving fast towards him.

 

                And when he recognized Shun, he felt like he was doomed. The two duellists had not exactly parted in a pleasant way.

 

“Shiunin Sora.”

 

“What do you want, Kurosaki?!” The candy addict shouted with as much energy as he could muster.

 

“Can you stand?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

                The rebel stayed silent for a while. He wasn’t sure. But the reason didn’t matter.

 

“Want to get out of here or not?” He replied, a subtle threat in his voice.

 

                He extended a helping hand. Sora took it. It was warm and strong… and he wouldn’t mind holding it for a moment.


End file.
